


Second Chair

by nagev



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Arguing, F/F, Fantasy Fulfillment, Kissing, One Shot, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagev/pseuds/nagev
Summary: Therese and Carol argue...a lot.





	Second Chair

**Author's Note:**

> So...I have been AWOL. I know this isn't an update, but I hope you will consider this an apology for my absence.

They were six months into a trial, a murder case. The evidence was circumstantial at best, both women inconsistent with their beliefs regarding their client. It didn’t matter though. Their job was to represent their client, to prove his innocence. If they couldn’t do that, reasonable doubt would do.

Countless nights they had buried themselves in work. Ground hog day – Therese’s office, takeout, coffee and cigarettes. Therese’s large, mahogany desk sprawled with files and notepads, all seemingly stacked in a nightmarish order that only the two women could understand.

After a rough day at trial, they would argue. Raised voices filled the room, often cut off by Carol slamming the door behind her as she stormed to her own office, gathering her things and leaving the practice without so much as a goodbye. The tension was almost unbearable, like an elastic pulled back and released against the skin. It stung, the fighting, but both found themselves digging, finding cause to start it up once again. In the morning they were kind to one another, almost gentle, regretful of their insolence and misunderstanding. It was becoming routine.

“Well I say this is a pivotal piece of evidence, and we should lead with it!”

“No.” Therese said, using her nonchalance to aggravate the blonde further. It was something that pissed Carol off, so she used it deliberately on numerous occasions.

“Why the fuck not, Therese? In case you haven’t noticed, we are flailing in there!”

“Quite simply, I don’t think it’s a pivotal piece of evidence.” Therese skimmed through the file in front of her, not even giving Carol a glance. She wasn’t even reading anything but it was the only way she could steel herself from smirking.

“Can I ask you something?” Carol shot at Therese, her frazzled appearance exacerbated by the late hour of the night.

“Of course.” Therese finally made eye contact with the blonde. Carol had taken off her reading glasses much to Therese’s dismay.

“Are you a moron?”

“I’m sorry?” Therese raised her eyebrows at the audacity of the statement.

“Are. You. A. Moron?”

“No Carol, I am not a moron. Perhaps you need to have another read through of the evidence files.” Therese’s eyes were trained on the blonde, watching her intently as she moved towards her desk.

“Need I remind you, Therese, that you are _my_ second chair, and, therefore, you have no say in how this case is put forward.” Carol was now face to face with the brunette, and she was as fierce as she was tired.

“Well then, _first chair_ Carol, why the _fuck_ did you even grace me with your thoughts regarding the matter?!” Therese said standing up, both hands placed in front of her on the desk. She was raring for a fight tonight, she craved it.

Therese found Carol incredibly attractive, and her attraction only intensified working in such close quarters with the woman over the last six months. There was something about seeing Carol in action that caused a stir within her stomach. Angry, exasperated Carol was deliciously intoxicating, and the image she often brought home to her empty bed at night. And the tailored suits…don’t even get her started.

“Perhaps I felt sorry for you.” Carol spat back.

“And why would that be Carol?” Therese asked, her words laced with sarcasm.

“Because you’ll always be second chair.” Carol shot back, instantly changing the atmosphere in the room.

“Firstly, fuck you. Secondly, get out.” Therese pointed to her office door. Therese was a tough woman. She had pretty shitty childhood but still rose above it all to get to where she was today. But Carol thinking she was inadequate, well, that was another ball game entirely.

“Therese I –” Carol stopped herself, knowing full well that she had overstayed her welcome. Therese’s biggest tell was her eyes, and Carol knew with one glance that she had hurt the woman. This wasn’t like their earlier arguments, the pit in her stomach confirmed it.

\---

It was already past eleven when the blonde entered the bar, unable to face her apartment just yet. She had completed some paperwork in her office before heading out, noticing that Therese had left already. For the first time throughout their trial, Carol was apprehensive about the future of their case. Her remark was out of bounds, and completely incorrect. Carol thought, _knew,_ that Therese was an incredible attorney, particularly for thirty years of age. _Then why did you say it?_ Carol chastised herself, taking a seat at the bar. She knew why. As an attorney she was an expert at formulating an individual’s pattern of behaviour. Her attraction to the brunette was becoming almost unbearable, and whilst she prided herself on being able to read the woman, determining any reciprocal attraction was difficult at best. To abate her own feelings, she was being a dick, and a super dick at that.

“What can I get you?” Carol looked up, the bartender, a tomboyish woman, leaning a little closer than necessary to ask a simple question.

“Martini. Two olives. _Please_ , of course.” Did she like the flirtation? Sure. It had been a long minute. Fuck she hadn’t been laid in months. Working in such close quarters to Therese had her in a perpetual state of arousal and she felt that she could almost lose her mind.

The bartender reluctantly pulled herself away to make Carol’s drink, which saw the blonde divert her eyes to the crowd behind her. She sat with her back against the bar, perusing the crowd of women – many of which were dancing, grinding slowly against one another.  

“Here you go, gorgeous.” The bartender spoke, sliding the martini towards the blonde, who, for one reason or another, did not turn back around.

Carol found herself unable to tear her eyes away from a brunette couple. It was a bit voyeuristic, but she didn’t care. They were into each other, grinding heavily, kissing languidly. Carol watched on, sipping her martini slowly, her inattentiveness to the slew of women around her exacerbated by her growing arousal. She had a thing for brunettes. If she didn’t know it before, she definitely knew it now. As the music faded into the beginning of a new song, Carol saw the women break apart, one leading the other towards the bar. With loosened inhibitions, Carol watched on, her stare unwavering as the couple manoeuvred through the crowd.

_Therese._ Carol’s eyes widened at the realisation. Suddenly the music seemed unbearably loud.

“Carol?” Therese asked, dragging her feet slowly behind her dance partner.

“Hello Therese. I didn’t know you –” Carol cut herself off.

“Oh m-me neither. I’m sorr –” Therese felt completely exposed. Carol, her colleague, had just seen her making out with some woman on the dance floor, the situation about to be worsened by Carol’s further realisation that the woman is some complete random.

“You have nothing to apologise for.” Carol reassured, putting the brunette momentarily at ease. “Besides,” a smirk played across the blonde’s mouth as she beckoned Therese to come closer, her lips against the shell of her ear, “you put on quite the show… _Miss Belivet._ ” It was a bold move, particularly because just moments earlier Therese was entangled with the woman beside her.

Leaning in, Therese now had an uninterrupted view of Carol’s cleavage. The blonde had the top three buttons of her blouse undone, and her breasts sat perfectly in the lace bra that she had the pleasure of viewing thanks to Carol’s necessity to have a whispered conversation. Therese’s downward gaze was unapologetic, and it made Carol feel desirable. The mounting evidence suggested Therese wasn’t too intimate with the woman beside her, and this encouraged Carol to collect some more.

“Now, who is this? Introduce me.” Carol asked, including the other brunette in their conversation. The question seemed to put Therese on edge. _Interesting,_ Carol thought to herself. Perhaps Therese was reluctant to share elements of her personal life? It was something that they had never broached before. _Or…_

“Carol, this is…um…” Therese scrunched her face up, wracking her brain trying to find the woman’s name. After a long silence she gave up.

“Fuck you.” The brunette spat, Therese closing her eyes as the woman walked off in a huff.

_My my, Therese Belivet,_ Carol smirked, watching as Therese opened one eye, cringing at the whole situation. The brunette bit her bottom lip, opening her other eye and turning to the blonde, her expression resembling a child who had just bumped and smashed their mother’s favourite mug.

“God, what you must think of me now.” Therese stated, raising her hand to get the bartender’s attention. “A destined to be second chair who can’t even remember something as simple as a woman’s name.”

“Therese, about that. You know I don’t bel –”

“It’s OK Carol. You were angry. And it is your case.”

“If only you knew how great you are.” Carol said as Therese ordered her drink.

“Sorry I didn’t catch that.”

“I said if only you knew how great you are.” Carol repeated, louder, but the tomboyish bartender was whispering in Therese’s ear, making her chuckle and blush.

“If only what, sorry?” Therese asked again. The combination of Therese ignoring her and flirting with another woman infuriated her, and in that moment she knew she would respond like a scorned teenager.

“Don’t worry about it, _stud._ ” Carol emphasised the last word to get her point across. She was jealous of the bartender and the last thing she wanted was for Therese to take the woman home.

“Oh, and what is that supposed to mean?” Therese took the bait, and the punches were rolling once again.

“Take of it what you will.” Oh the nonchalance card. Carol knew this was one of Therese’s favourites. So she threw it right back at her.

“Fuck off Carol.” Therese spat. To be presumed a _stud_ based on this superficial evidence was bullshit. She had no fucking case.

“No I won’t _fuck off_ Therese.”

“That’s fine. I’m leaving.”

“Yeah, probably with the bartender now that whatshername has walked off.”

“And if I am?” Therese was livid. She wanted to rip the woman’s head off, or her clothes. It was either/or at this stage.

“Well which is it?! Are you or are you not leaving with her Therese?!”

“Maybe I will take her home! It is none of your business!” Therese was now standing in front of the blonde, who had uncrossed her legs so that both were either side of the brunette.

“It is my business Therese.” Carol said, looking up to meet the brunette’s eyes.

“And you have come to that conclusion how?” Therese found herself looking at Carol’s cleavage once again, her body reacting to their close, physical proximity.

“Well…” Carol leant forward, once again bringing her lips to the shell of Therese’s ear, “we both know that you’d be fucking her but wishing it was me.” The statement drew a whimper from Therese’s lips.

“Good night Therese.” Carol said as she slid off the stool towards Therese, her pelvis conveniently brushing the brunette’s in the process. Carol could barely keep her composure. Her arousal was off the charts as she made a beeline for the front door.

“You’ve got to be kiddi –” Therese grunted, running her hands through her hair. Her horniness had clouded her judgement. Of course Carol got her to confess without confessing at all, only to leave her stranded without an oar…because she fucking swam away with both oars just because she could. An effortless cross-examination to say the least. Therese looked apologetically towards the bartender, who had witnessed the entire exchange.

“Don’t even worry about it. After witnessing _that,_ all I have to say is…you two need to take it to the bedroom. Hell I need a cold shower and I wasn’t even in it.”

“We work together, it’d be –”

“Fucking hot.” The bartender said skimming a shot glass along the bar top towards the brunette.

“God yes.” Therese said slamming the empty shot glass down on the bar top.

“Go get her!” The bartender encouraged.

“I don’t even know where she lives. She’s long gone by now!”

“Trust me, that woman is waiting somewhere you’ll find her.”

“Alright,” Therese contemplated the thought before slipping a $20 under the bartender’s hand. “I’ll hold you to that.”

\---

_The practice,_ Therese thought as the cold night air washed over her face. _She has to be there._ The bar was not far from their workplace and she was eager, desperate to find the blonde. The brunette quickened her pace, arriving to the practice in record time.

Punching in the code only to find it already disarmed caused a surge of anticipation throughout Therese’s body. Carol was here, she was sure of it.

The elevator doors pinged open as the carriage arrived on their floor. Therese looked to Carol’s office, sitting in darkness, and now she wasn’t so sure. Her own office, however, was illuminated. _Curious,_ Therese raised an eyebrow.

Therese exhaled before opening her office door, the other side revealing an awaiting Carol, who sat propped upon her mahogany desk, with one foot perched upon the arm of her very own desk chair. Ordinarily she would be cranky. It was disrespectful to sit on one’s desk, it was also disrespectful to put your feet on one’s chair, and it was _certainly_ disrespectful to not turn and greet someone as they entered your office. However, this was _certainly_ different.

Carol sat confidently, her trousers discarded but her lacy underwear intact. She had kept her heels on as well. Her blouse had an extra button undone, of which Therese was grateful for two reasons: 1) it revealed that her bra and panties were indeed a set, and 2) she would have the pleasure of ripping the rest of the blouse open, very much enjoying the sound of the buttons scattering across the floor like a broken pearl necklace.  

Therese moved to stand in front of the blonde, who was smirking flirtatiously.

“I see you let yourself in?” Therese said as she ran her hand down Carol’s perched thigh.

“I did.”

“And not your office?” Therese’s fingers were playing with the hem of Carol’s underwear.

“Oh no.” Carol shook her head, looking down at Therese’s fingers. Her composure was weakening.

“Care to elaborate?” Therese’s thumb pushed under the fabric, brushing Carol’s clit slowly.

“Fuck.” Carol’s head dropped back.

“Hmm?” Therese continued stroking Carol slowly, forcing herself not to devour the woman’s impeccable neck.

“It’s this d-desk.” Carol was white-knuckling the edge of the desk, head still back, her body arching into Therese’s expert touch. “God how I’ve wanted you to fuck me on it.”

“You mean, you’ve fantasised about a _second chair_ fucking you on their _second chair_ desk?” Therese teased as she removed her hand from Carol’s underwear, earning a groan from the older woman.

“Therese I don’t bel –” Carol started, only to be cut off by Therese’s mouth on hers. The kiss was passionate, languid, and incredibly slow but filled with months of desire. Carol moaned as Therese’s tongue slid against her own, her senses heightened by her arousal. Therese’s expert fingers began dragging Carol’s panties down as they kissed, Carol raising her hips to encourage their downward path.

“God you’re stunning.” Therese said after breaking their kiss, Carol’s glistening cunt ready and waiting for her. Therese resumed kissing the blonde, sliding the older woman closer to the edge of the desk.

“Hey!” It was Carol who broke their kiss this time. Therese had ripped Carol’s shirt open, the buttons flying everywhere. “This is… _was_ one of my favourites! Not to m-mention…” Carol watched as Therese descended her body, taking a seat at her desk chair. Therese propped the blonde’s other foot on the remaining arm rest, wrapping her arms underneath her thighs with her palms face down on the desk. The roll of the wheels caused Carol to bite her bottom lip in anticipation.

 “Not to mention?” Therese looked up as she dipped her tongue into Carol’s pussy.

“Fuck.” Carol gasped. Therese’s tongue felt amazing against her swollen cunt. “God, never mind.”

“But your shirt?” Therese pulled back, smirking.

“Just fuck me.” Carol snaked her hand into Therese’s hair, bringing her talented mouth against her cunt once again. It felt so naughty, fucking like this, which only added to her arousal. Carol undulated her hips against Therese’s mouth, her fingers tightening their grip as her orgasm beckoned. “God, your mouth.” Carol whined, her movements becoming erratic. “Oh your mouth.” Before she knew it her entire body was shuddering, an explosive orgasm ripping through her body.

After coaxing the orgasm from Carol, Therese stood slowly, bringing her palms to caress the woman’s face. Looking into Carol’s eyes, she knew that she would always disregard their arguments, which in a moment like this, seemed so incredibly small. As she tucked a stray hair behind Carol’s ear, she knew right then and there that just as Carol had done earlier, she would divulge one of her many fantasies involving the woman in front of her.

She wanted to take her to dinner, where she would learn things about her, and afterward, they'd go _home._

What Therese would also come to know, was that this fantasy, what she knew as the biggest of them all, was never merely a fantasy at all.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
